Naruto no Kitsune
by Koyan the Wanderer
Summary: After the fight the fight with Haku, everything changes when Kyuubi sticks it's paws into Naruto's life. Now, not only does Naruto have to deal with Atkatsuki and Orochimaru, but also... FANGIRLS!  Insert Maniacal laughter  Naru\who ever you chose.Nonyaoi
1. Chapter 1

Naruto no Kitsune

The air was cold. That was all Naruto registered while looking down at the body of Sasuke Uchiha. A boy in a mask stood in a mirror facing him. He was speaking to him. But Naruto didn't know what he was saying. Naruto wanted revenge. And no kid his own age would stand in his way.

"Is this the first time you have seen a loved one die? He was foolish to protect you. You will die anyways. The only solace he gets is protecting someone close to him. But alas we are all tools in the end,"

Naruto looked at the boy. His Blue eyes swirled into a blood red. His pupils thinned as they turned to slits. His canines grew long as he stewed in his anger. _WHY SASUKE? WHY DID YOU GET YOURSELF KILLED? NOW I HAVE TO AVENGE YOU! _

Naruto threw a punch a the mirror Haku stood in as claws grew out of his nails. As Naruto shattered the Ice mirror, his claws grew into his palm spewing blood from large gaping holes and then sealed themselves.

Naruto's voice was dark and had a feral scratch to it. "**Why don't you kill me now, Huh? Because you can't**." Naruto threw another punch and shattered the mirror as Haku jumped from it and landed in a new mirror.

Naruto tracked Haku to the new mirror and instantaneously grabbed Haku's throat thrusting him out the back of the mirror as it shattered into millions of pieces. Red chakra reflected in Haku's eyes as he stared around him. Naruto's grip tightened on his throat.

"**Now you know how it feels to DIE**!" Naruto raised Haku as he prepared to throw him.

"NO!" Haku yelled as Naruto threw him toward the ground. Unnoticed to all Haku used an explosive tag on himself In an attempt to save Zabuza.

Naruto looked around were he found himself sitting. He was at the mouth of a tunnel facing into it. Behind him was a wall of white light. Being the inquisitive person he is, Naruto walked down the tunnel. As he down the sewer like tunnel, he noticed a presence. The presence itself was an embodiment of evil. As he walked the long tunnel he turned to a hollow in the wall. There were two large eyes staring back at him. The eyes were red and slitted. Behind those Blood red eyes was a Fox. Not just any fox, but the Kyuubi no Kitsune himself.

Laughing filled the room as the Kyuubi mocked Naruto. "You DIE on your first C ranked mission? You must be weaker than I thought!"

Not wanting to sound scared Naruto shouted at the Fox Demon "Shut up KYUUBI! Lend me your Power! I will survive this!" (Notice the word power and not chakra… MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!)

"You have GUTS kit. Weak though you may be, You still believe in yourself. From this day forward I name you my subordinate! This may hurt a little…" Kyuubi mumbled as he said the last part.

Naruto was confused until he felt his ears receding into his head. Naruto let out an ear splitting scream as two red fox ears came out of his shaggy blonde hair. Even his hair was growing a bit longer (think Yondiame) as the tips of his hair turned red.

The Kyuubi laughed at his torment. "You now have my blood running through your veins. You are no longer human. You are Youkai. A demon. Your only human is your appearance and reproductive system. When you have kids, They will be fully Youkai. They will no be half Demon. This is the price you pay for having my power. When you awake you will have at least two tails to represent your current power. You will continue to grow them as you become more powerful" Kyuubi laughed. "Your friends are trying to wake you up. As soon as you awake you will get everything I mentioned. For now henge will not cover your 'features' people must get used to seeing you like you are" Naruto barely listed everything that was told to him. The pain was unbearable. Naruto faded away from the giant fox.

The Kyuubi laughed sadly to itself. 'I knew someday I would have to pass on my powers to a heir. Now that I have done it, it is almost odd. Never has the world seen a human Bijuu. He will be stronger than even me'

Naruto coughed as he sat up in a bed. His senses of smell and hearing had increased tenfold. He could hear downstairs, his team was talking and laughing with Tsunami, Tazuna, and Inari. He could smell the Bacon frying in a pan. Naruto was so overwhelmed that he didn't notice Kakashi walk in the door.

Kakashi just stared at Naruto. This was something he had not expected. Naruto had 5 red fox tails around him, red fox ears, and slitted eyes. Kakashi quickly recovered. He wasn't an elite ninja for nothing.

He coughed to announce his presence. "Umm Naruto? What happened?"

Naruto froze as he realized Kakashi was in the room. Naruto looked at his sensei and gave a cheesy grin. "Well when Haku used an explosive tag to kill both of us I died. Kyuubi made some of his blood run through my veins so I would live. but I became full Youkai instead. So now I am a Fox demon." Naruto laughed aloud. But inwardly he was crying.

Kakashi had completely unexpected that too. "so what are you going to do?"

Naruto looked down. "Can you get me a hat and some sunglasses?"

"Why don't you use henge?"

Naruto looked down again. "Kyuubi said he wouldn't let me use Henge until people were used to seeing me like this. And plus being in a village full of shinobi who can dispel and see through Henge wouldn't be a good idea."

Kakashi again was caught of guard. "Naruto. You just said something intelligent! At least there is something good coming of this!" Kakashi eye smiled at this

Naruto smiled sadly "Can you bring Sasuke and Sakura-chan up here. I think I should show them."

Kakashi nodded walked out the door. As he walked into the dining room, several faces turned toward him. Even Sasuke turned toward Kakashi with a worried look on his face.

"How is he?" asked Sakura.

Kakashi eye smiled "Well he is awake… He asked to see you guys there is something he needs to tell you." both children nodded and followed Kakashi up the stairs and stopped in front of Naruto's door.

"Sasuke. Cover Sakura's mouth." Sasuke nodded and did so "what Naruto and I are about to tell you doesn't leave this area. Before you see him you have to know that Naruto has the Kyuubi no Kitsune sealed within him."

Sakura tried to scream but found her mouth was still covered. Sasuke just nodded his head. He was surprised but it made sense. Everyone had hated Naruto when they were growing up.

"Why aren't you surprised, Sasuke?"

"It makes sense. He was always beaten and our parents told us to stay away from him."

Kakashi nodded in acceptance. "Please keep your hand over Sakura's mouth." Kakashi opened the door and looked in. with a nod from Naruto, he let them in.

Again Kakashi was glad Sakura's mouth had a hand over it because she had started to scream again. There was a fox/human Naruto.

"As you an see I kinda have a problem.


	2. Chapter 2

After everything was explained to Sakura and Sasuke, the trio decided to go for a walk in town. Naruto's hair had in fact grown long enough to cover his ears when spiked just right. But if you looked close enough you cold see his ears twitch through his hair. As the three friends walked through the town, Sakura found a clothing store to look in, dragging the two unfortunate boys with her. After an hour of shopping, the trio stopped outside of

"Hey Dobe… Your shorter!" Sasuke smirked. Naruto looked in the mirror he was standing by. Sure enough, He was 2 inches shorter.

"DAMMIT! I AM SO GOING TO KILL THAT BASTARD FOX!" Naruto fumed. Sakura, who had already realized Naruto was not the fox, covered her moth as she giggled at Naruto's behavior. As he fumed his ears perked up and tails swished around in a manner that had all the girls in the stores attention.

All the women in the store stopped and stared. The lack of background noise caught the attention of the three genin. Naruto froze and gave a deer in headlights look. All the sudden there was a collective shout of "KAWAI!" and he was under a pile of the most dreaded beings none to shinobi… FANGIRLS!

Sasuke and Sakura edged out of the building slowly. Sasuke because he already had a not-so-quite-phobia of Fangirls (his fear was COMPLETELY RATIONAL, ergo not a phobia) and Sakura because she knew if they where disturbed , they would attack.

XxXxX

One hour later, a ragged Naruto walked into the Bridge builders house covered in lipstick marks and scratches. The fur on his tails where missing in spots due to over active cuddling.

Naruto approached Sasuke. "I am sorry for ever calling you Gay. Now I know why you run from Fangirls… They are SCARY!"

Sasuke agreed, but after a moment looked at Naruto curiously, "You never called me gay…"

Naruto looked down and Grumbled, "Not to your Face…"

Sasuke looked at gaped at Naruto "I'm NOT gay!"

Naruto put on a thoughtful face "Well… You have a bunch of women throwing themselves at you, and you ignore them…"

Sasuke glared back at him, "Says the guy who just got away from them."

"H-HEY! That doesn't count! They tried to rip my tails off! Do you know how much that hurts?"

Sasuke put his fingers to his bottom lip in a thinking pose. "You know? I can't say I do."

"Sasuke-Teme!"

"Dobe…"

"RRRRRRRRRGGGGHHHH" Naruto tore at his hair.

"Hn" Sasuke looked at Naruto impassively.

Kakashi stared at this scene with thinly veiled amusement. Contrary to popular belief, Sasuke and Naruto where fairly good friends. Although there rivalry made it hard for people to realize it, It was all in good fun.

Kakashi closed his orange book with a loud "Snap" catching the present shinobi's attention.

"It is we start putting our equipment together. We leave in the morning. Got it?" They all nodded. "Good. I will see you all in the morning." Kakashi then strolled up the stairs into his room.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto and Inari were openly crying as Team 7 walked away from the bridge. Ithey were finally leaving the Land of Waves, and Kakashi was having a hard time thinking of a way to explain to the bastar what in the world happened to Naruto. _Should I tell him that he is actually the bastard son of Kyuubi? No. Too unbelievable. OOOOHHH! He released the fox, but was able to restrain it again before anyone knew. Oh, HELL no. Puts Naruto in a bad light... Wait. Do I even know what _really_ took place? All I know is that the Kyuubi did something... Damn. This sucks._

* * *

Naruto was having similar thoughts. _Hey fox? _He mentally thought to his Tenant.

**Yes, oh, scared shitless one? **An amused voice answered.

_Can you not call me that? _Naruto inquired.

**Does Inferior one sound better?**

_No... _He replied.

**The Fox Kit of stupidity?**

_Definitely not._

**Guttershite?**

_What the hell is that? _Naruto mentally screamed, annoyed at the Immortal being in his stomach.

**I picked it up in this other dimension. Don't really know what it means... **Naruto could see an image of Kyuubi shaking its head behind

_Sigh... Can you at least tell me what the hell you did to make my body like this? Since I can't use the freaking henge, Villagers are going to think you're trying to take over._

**Actually, All I did was flood your system with my Youki, or Demonic Chakra if you will. You're body did the rest. Your Uzumaki blood felt the Youki and changed to compensate for it. Almost like a bloodline. Not quite one, but similar.**

_Really? _Naruto asked.

**Hell no. Do you know how boring it is in this cell? I was tampering with your DNA for months to get this to happen. I'm bored and want something to do. Immortal beings live differently then you mortals. We perceive time differently. Before I was sealed, I lived on another plane of existence. I could see your time like it was an object I could hold in my hand. Of course this was only for about ten minutes, because I had just gotten out of my previous container. **

_There was another before me?_

**Have you seen me wandering around in History? I mean I'm the only Tailed Beast who WASN'T Free for an extended period! You Uzumaki are annoyances... First that human, Mito Uzumaki sealed me in herself, than I had to deal with your MOTHER for Twenty years, now I am sealed in you. By far, you are the most entertaining. You have no Idea how many times I had to answer questions like, "Does this dress look okay?"**

_Wait... You were sealed in my mother? _

**Duh... Were you not listening to my rant?**

_So I had a family?_

**Yes, Scared Shitless One. You had a family. Your mother was Kushina Uzumaki. She ate a shit load of Ramen everyday, wore tons of red, Had flaming red hair, and inspired fear in every man who came across her. For all the stupid questions she asked me, and the times she chained me to the wall of her mind, I kinda admired her... Like a philosopher admires an ant of course...**

_What about my Dad?_

**How the hell should I know? I only know your mother because you share the same DNA. The other half is a complete mystery to me. Why am I being so forthcoming with information anyways? Wake me up when we get into a fight or something... It's boring watching you fawn over that Pink Headed Wench.**

_What does forthcoming mean... and did you insult Sakura-chan?_

Kyuubi remained silent. Naruto thought for a minute before turning to Sasuke beside him.

"What does forthcoming mean?" he asked.

"Hnn." Sasuke answered

"Thought so..." replied Naruto.

The rest of the trip home was rather boring. After they had gotten a good distance away from the Village of Wave, Kakashi introduced the way of traveling known as "tree jumping". It consisted of using the tree walking exercise while jumping on branches. Naruto was amazed how something so simple could take Kakashi an hour to explain. He was pretty sure Kakashi was distracted.

* * *

Kakashi was hopping through the trees with his book in his face. He dodged trees with surprising agility and grace. But his mind wasn't on his book, in fact it was still on the Fox-Tailed Genin matching his pace.

_This is getting to be a hassle... Maybe, His father was a Kitsune?Wait... Half the council knows who his father was... His mother is out of the question... Bastard son of Kyuubi is still open... Damn. Beings made of chakra can't produce children with humans..._

Kakashi was quite annoyed.

* * *

Naruto ran beside Kakashi, while both Sakura and Sasuke lagged behind, out of breath. They had made it to the front gate of Konoha.

"State your business." A chunin stated. His nose was strangly wrapped in cloth.

"Damn it, Kotetsu. I've told you not too stop Konoha Ninjas!" Kakashi all but yelled.

"B-but Kakashi... It gets boring here! I'm not allowed to stop civillians and no Foreign Ninja's arrive... Like EVER!" He cried. "Please! Just let me do my JOB!" Kakashi sighed before relenting.

"Team Kakashi, arriving from successful Mistakenly ranked A-Rank mission." He said resignedly.

"W-what?" Izuma poked his head from the inside of the small hut. "Misranked? What the hell is going on these days? That's the second one this week!" Izuma said. Kotetsu looked back at Izuma with a critical eye.

"Were you cleaning again?" he asked. Izuma chuckled nervously.

"Umm... yes." He answered.

"I thought you were the responsible one..."

They argued as Kakashi ushered his genins away.

"Let's not get involved in this lover's dispute..." He whispered to the amused Genins. Sakura was full on Giggling. Both Izuma and Kotetsu turned towards the Jonin.

"WE AREN'T LOVERS!" they yelled simultaneously.

"Right..." Kakashi said as he walked away.

A/N How do you like it? Sorry for my long wait in updates and short chapter, but I have been busy with College...


End file.
